Not so different at all
by ceecee.02
Summary: Being forced to move away from her hometown, Ally tries her very best to cope with her new life. After meeting Austin on her first day of school they instantly share a connection, but due to some... issues... Can Austin and Ally really be together?
1. Introducing

**HEY GUYS!! Yeah, I know you probably hate me because I never stick to one story.. I just have so much of these ideas and I just could never wait to show them to you guys, but this is another story I've thought of, I hope you guys like it :). If I stop writing this story I give you guys full permission to spaz on me... but without further ado. ENJOYY !!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **ALLYS POV**

"Lighten up, Ally. You're gonna love this place" My mother said. "It's gonna be fun."

"Yeah. It's _extremely_ fun leaving your best friends, leaving your hometown, starting a new school, and moving a _million_ miles away from home just to move to _stupid_ Miami." I sarcastically replied, mumbling the last part. "Thanks mom!"

I rolled my eyes and turned my head towards the window.

"Look, when my Mother moved me to California when I was your age, I hated it too." She shrugged, "But look what happened. I ended up loving it. I went to college there, met your father, started a family, _raised_ you there." She said. "You're gonna love this." She added.

I dryly chuckled and shook my head. "Don't count on it." I said. "Why did you guys have to relocate Sonic Boom anyway?It was perfectly fine in LA."

"I already told you, the store wasn't making enough money out there. We had no choice."

"So instead of just selling the store-."

"Sell the store?" My mother interrupted. "Sonic Boom has been around for _decades_ we can't _just sell_ it." She said.

"It's old." I muttered.

"You're old!" She snapped.

I knitted my eyebrows together and turned to look at her. "I'm not even gonna comment on that." I said. "Not gonna even comment." I repeated.

"I'm sorry." She giggled. "Something just came over me."

Turning back to look out the window, I pursed my lips and nodded my head.

Right now, my mom and I were in an Uber being taken to the new house. As I looked out the window I closely payed attention to the neighborhoods we quickly drove passed. The houses were so pretty, but they weren't as nice as the ones in LA... they also had cute little palm trees on the highway, like the ones from Beverly Hills, but they weren't as nice, and the beaches we passed looked so gorgeous, but I doubt they're better than the ones in Cali. In Cali the beaches are beautiful! The water is crystal blue, the waves are huge, the water is the most perfect temperature, and the sand is a perfect white color.

"Almost there." The driver said. "Five more minutes."

"Thank you, thank you." I heard my mother say.

"Almost there." She nudged. "Are you excited? I am." She smiled. "I can't wait to unpack and decorate the house. It's gonna look just like the old one. It's going to feel like you never even left."

I sighed and turned my head, facing her. "Nothing you do is going to distract me from the fact that we moved a million miles away." I told her.

She flashed half of a smile and gently patted my knee. "It's going to be fine." She assured.

Without another word, the rest of the few minutes of the drive was silent.. Up until we made it to the house..

With a shriek of excitement, Mom quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and hurried out the cab. "We're here!" She said.

I looked out the window and stared at the new house. It was a single family home, painted beige with a brown rooftop and a big white garage.

The lawn was covered in fresh cut green grass and it had cute little rose petals on the grass that made out the words "WELCOME HOME DAWSON'S"

The house was... Cozy looking, but it still didn't make me feel at home.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and slowly opened up the car door and stepped out.

"Isn't this place cute!" My mother gushed as she took pictures of the house.

I ignored what she said and walked over to the trunk to help the driver remove the luggage.

"It's okay, I've got it." He smiled.

"No no it's fine.. I can help." I insisted.

Without anything else said, the driver let out a slow sigh and moved aside, giving me enough space to grab some bags and place them on the side of the car.

"Lester!" I heard my mother say. "The house is beautiful, you've got to hurry!" She said.

"She seems excited." The driver said.

I looked over at her to see her laying down on the grass talking into her phone. "Yeah. She is." I nodded.

"Why aren't you?" He asked.

"Because" I sighed, "I had to leave my friends, my boyfriend, my school, my old house, my home- _town_... plus...it just isn't California." I shrugged, pulling out the last suitcase.

"It's better." He said as he closed he trunk. "You'll get used it." He assured. "Just give it a chance. It isn't as bad as you think."

His response didn't help me at all, but I still faked a smile and nodded my head.

"But, I guess I should be heading off now." He said. I nodded my head and watched as he walked over to the drivers side and opened up the door. "I hope things work out for you." He said, flashing one last smile before getting in.

"Thank you." I slightly smiled. He started up the engine and rolled down his window.

"Oh! And welcome to Miami." He said.

I smiled in return and waved as he drove down the street.

I turned back to my Mother who was no longer outside, but assuming from the front door being wide open, she was already inside of the house.

I slowly walked to the door and stepped inside.

"Isn't it beautiful?" My mother softly said.

"I can't even lie, but... it kind of is." I nodded.

I took a look around the downstairs area of the house. It looked extremely big, but maybe that's just because the furniture hasn't been settled in yet.

The walls were painted a real light yellow and the house smelt like chemicals and paint. Yuck!

"And just think"She started. "We'll be spending the _rest_ of our lives here-well at least I would." She added. "But who knows. Maybe you'll like it and start your own family in here." She smiled.

"Where's dad at now?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He said he just arrived in Florida. He should be home in a few more hours."She said. "You should go upstairs and check out your room... think about what color you might want your room to be painted in." She said. I simply nodded my head and with that, I turned around and made my way up the white wooden stairs that led to the second part of the house.

When I made it to the top of the stairs, I was greeted with a long shiny hallway that had five doors. Two on the left and three on the right. One door on the left was my parents master bedroom, while the other door at the far end was a bathroom.

The next door on my right was a closet and then after that it was _my_ bedroom, the door next to mine was another empty bedroom, which will most likely become the guest bedroom.

I walked to my new room and immediately looked around. Just like it was in the other bedrooms, as well as downstairs, my bedroom was also completely empty...My room had its own bathroom, as well as a window with a view of the road and the other houses. Overall the room was quite big and it _was really nice. I could not wait to decorate it..._

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **AND THAT IS A WRAP! I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of the story. Please review, leave a compliment, suggestion, insult. Whatever you prefer, just let me know how you feel about this and if you guys want me to continue :).**

 **\- Sierra.**


	2. Home sweet home! (not)

**Ooooo, chapter 2! Enjoyyyy!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"HE'S HERE!" My mother shouted from downstairs.

I took a look out of the window and noticed that my father, as well as the moving truck, had finally arrived.

"Thank god." I muttered to myself.

The men from the truck immediately opened up the back and started removing the boxes, gently setting them aside. I watched my father as he shook hands with the guys and thanked them.

"Ally!" My mother called. "Come downstairs and start unpacking the boxes!" She said.

I removed myself from the window nook and left my new bedroom.

As I walked down the hallway, towards the stairs, I noticed a string attached to the ceiling. Surrounding the string was a boxed shaped cut. Out of curiosity, I raised my hand towards the string and attempted to tug at it, but unfortunately I was _way_ too short to even reach it. Fortunately, god gave me the ability to jump.

I took a few steps back away from the string and quickly made a jump for it.

Nothing.

I repeated my previous steps and made another jump for the string

Nothing again... but I sure was out of breath.

 _Man, I really need to work out._

After regaining my strength, I jumped for the string once more and did it again...and again...and again...annnnnd again, until my mother started yelling.

"Ally, What is that banging?! Come downstairs now!" She yelled.

Immediately, I jogged down the hall and down the stairs. "Sorry." I said. "I was trying to pull this stupid string hanging from the ceiling upstairs." I explained.

"A string?" My mother asked. I picked up a box labeled "DISHES" in bold black letters.

"Yeah. I think it's to open up the attic." I said.

My mother's eyes lit up with excitement and she nearly jumped for joy. "We have an attic too?" My mother smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders and slowly made my way to the kitchen. "I guess so." I said.

From behind me, I heard my mother _literally_ squeal, and then a few quick footsteps rapidly heading up the stairs. Lightly chuckling, I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

I placed the box on the kitchen counter and opened it up. Inside contained plates, cups, spoons, forks, knives..

I slowly removed the items from the box and set them aside.

After unpacking most of the plates, I came across a worn out, chipped, pink plate that had black fading musical notes painted (by me) all around it.

I smiled at the sight. I made this plate in Kindergarten and gave this to my Mother for Mother's Day. I remember how dedicated I was to finishing this plate. I even stood after school that day to finish it.

After a few seconds of staring at it, I heard my mother come down the steps and enter the kitchen.

I turned to her and smiled. "You never threw this out?" I said, holding up the plate.

"Of course not. Why would I?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I set the plate down with the others. "It's just so old... and worn out." I said.

"So?" She chuckled. "I still love it." She said. "Even if it _is_ worn out... and chipped... and probably _will_ break any minute."

I smiled at her and started removing the cups.

"You really have a problem with letting things go." I joked.

Mom shrugged her shoulders "Nah." She said. "I just have a problem with letting things that I _care_ about go." She said. "Now hurry up and unpack the dishes. I wanna go somewhere out to eat."

In response I tilted back my head and groaned. "Can't we just order something?" I said. "I'm so tired from the plane, and the drive, and the waiting. I really just wanna go to sleep right now." I said.

" _You_ can order something if you want, but your father and I will be eating out." She said. "We're just waiting for the boys to finish setting up our furniture and then we'll be heading off." She said, before leaving the kitchen and heading back out.

I pursed my lips and continued unpacking the dishes.

 _How did so many dishes fit in this box?_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

After about forty five, _very_ slow minutes of unpacking everything, I finally finished and placed everything where they needed to be. The plates and cups were in the cabinets, the silverware was in the drawers, the canned foods were in the pantry and the spices were neatly lined up on the counter, in alphabetical order.

My mother said she'll take care of the living room and bathroom labeled boxes, but I still had boxes of my own personal things.

"Okay Ally. We are heading out." My mother said.

Handing me money,"Here's thirty dollars." Dad said.

"And here is a Chinese food flyer I found on someone's porch." Mom said, handing me a Chinese restaurant labeled pamphlet.

As they headed out the door Dad turned to me "We'll be back soon, okay?"

I nodded my head and stuffed the money in my pocket. "Mhmm, have fun."I grinned.

Mom and dad smiled at me then left the house, gently closing the door on their way out. When they left, I walked over to the remaining boxes and searched for the ones that said " **ALLY** " on the front.

After a few minutes of searching, I quickly found them and carried the boxes up to my room, one by one.

When I got up to my room I noticed that the guys from earlier placed my bed in the middle of the room, as well as my mirror, dresser, beanbag chairs, suitcases, nightstands, guitar, TV, ETC..

"I've got a _lot_ of work to do." I said.

I placed the final box on the floor with the others and walked over to my bed to push it around the room.

I cringed at the screeching noise the bed made as It scraped against the floor.

After a few more minutes of pushing my bed around, I decided it looks perfectly fine against the wall in the middle of the room.

Satisfied with my accomplishment, I went over to the next item in the room. My dresser.

For that, I just simply placed it to the side of the room next to an outlet, that way I can place the TV on top of the dresser...

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

An hour later I was finally done setting up the furniture in my room. All that was left to do was decorate it and make it more ' _me',_ but I was _w_ ay too exhausted; So, I just decided to leave the decorating for tomorrow and worrying about setting up my bed so I can finally go to sleep.

I looked for the box that said " **ALLY'S BED"** and quickly opened it up. Inside had two pillows and a pillow case. The other labeled box had a bed sheet and my blanket, as well as my teddy bear "Mr.Snugglesworth."

I quickly took out my bedsheet and attached it to my bed.. After a few minutes of _fighting_ (yes fighting) with the sheet, I finally set it up and moved on to the blanket. Then, I stuffed my pillows in a pillow case and neatly placed them under the covers, finally, I placed Mr.snugglesworth in the middle of it all.

Just staring at the bed made me even more tired...

Defeated, I quickly kicked off my shoes and placed myself under the covers, not even caring that I still had my daytime clothes on.

"Mmmmmm." I moaned as I cuddle with my teddy bear.

The last thing I did was deeply yawn, and then close my eyes...Moments later, my world faded.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **HEY GUYS!! Oooo Lala chapter 2! Please leave a review and let me know how you like it so far also let me know if you want me to continue this. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Bye!**

 **-Sierra.**


	3. First morning

**Chapter 3... Enjoy! Please leave a review :))**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAA**

Last night, my parents found this cute little diner a few minutes from the house so this morning Mom decided we should go there for breakfast.

I couldn't _wait_ to see it.

So, when I woke up, I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and picked out something cute and comfortable from my suitcase.. (Which I still need to unpack. Hehe)

Since Miami is hot ninety percent of the time, I decided on wearing white shorts and a black tank top with my all white converse.

For makeup, I just did my regular look. Black eyeliner and black mascara. Quick and simple.

"Ally, we're leaving! Hurry up!" My mother shouted from downstairs.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I yelled as I slowly applied my strawberry flavored lipgloss.

When I was done, I took one last look in the mirror and quickly walked out of my room.

When I got downstairs I stood at the end of the staircase and looked at my mom "Ready!" I said.

"Okay lets go, your father is waiting in the car." She said. I nodded my head and walked away from the stairs and out the house.

Instantly, I squinted my eyes and immediately lowered my head to the ground as the sun aimed right down at me.

"I should've brought my sunglasses." I said when I got in the car.

Looking at me from the rear view mirror, "Aren't you glad we have tinted windows." My father smirked. "But the sun doesn't really bother me anymore, now that I've gotten my new sunglasses." He said. "Look."

He turned to me and demonstrated his new _hideous_ sunglasses. They were a bright yellow pair of Speedo glasses that were clearly way too small for his face. "So?" He bounced his brows. "What do you think?"

"They're... uh..." I tightened my lips "Nice." I lied.

He took off the glasses and observed them. "They better be!" He scoffed. "I spent ten bucks on these."

I raised my eyebrows and dryly chuckled. "Ten bucks for that piece of-." Before I could continue my sentence, my mother opened up the passenger door and stepped inside of the car.

"Finally." My dad said.

"Sorry." Mom mumbled. "But It doesn't _just_ take _minutes_ to look _this_ great." She said.

My father mumbled something under his breath and backed up out of the driveway, thankfully Mom didn't notice or else World War three would've just happened and then they would've used me as a witness, then make me choose sides, then we'd miss breakfast and I'm just way too hungry to deal with that right now.

For a few minutes, the ride to the diner was silent, but then..."So Ally." My mother started. "Yesterday, when your father and I were coming home from dinner, we ended up meeting someone from the neighborhood."

"Yeah." Dad nodded. "Really _really_ nice people." He said.

I pursed my lips and slowly nodded my head thinking, What does this have to do with me?

"Yeah. Their names are Mimi and Mike, they live a couple of houses down from us." Mom said. "They also have a son, they said... His name is uh, Tristan? Dustin? Justin? No... Mason? Faustin?-."

"Austin." Dad corrected.

"Yes!" My mother nodded. "Austin."

I knitted my eyebrows together and spoke to her through the rear view mirror. "I'm sorry, but what's this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well..." She said. "I figured you guys should meet.. get to know each other." She said. "Maybe... even date?" She winked.

"Mom." I chuckled. "You _do_ know I still have a boyfriend, right? " I said.

Raising an eyebrow, "Who? Dallas?" She asked.

I nodded my head and grinned at the fact. "Yup!"

"How are you guys?" She asked.

"Fine." I said. "But I haven't really spoken to him since we've left." I frowned.

"Why not? Got into an argument?"Mom asked.

"No.. I've just been avoiding him. I haven't _actually_ told him we've moved yet." I admitted.

Mom turned around in her chair to look at me. "And when did you plan on telling him?" She asked.

"I dont know." I mumbled. "Do you think he'll be mad when I _do_ tell him?" I asked.

"Hon-."

"Yup." My Father interrupted. "Whole relationship just down the drain. I mean, that's the most _worst_ thing a female can _ever_ do to a guy. Moving out of the state without even saying anything? Sorry honey, but you really ble-."

"LESTER!" My mom yelled. "You're not helping." She whispered through gritted teeth. "Focus on the road." She ordered.

"Sorry Ally." Dad mumbled.

Glaring at my father and looking back at me, "What your father was _trying_ to say is that it _was_ a bad idea to not tell Dallas, but if you tell him now maybe it won't be as bad." Mom explained.

"But we've already left. It's not like we're still in California getting _ready_ to leave." I said.

I looked down at my hands and twiddled my fingers. Sighing, "He's gonna be so mad and break up with me." I muttered.

"No he won't." My mother softly said. "Maybe he'll be mad, but.. He loves you." She assured.

"I guess." I mumbled.

"Look what you did!" My mother whispered to my father.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered back.

Letting them argue, I turned my head and faced the window, letting my thoughts tune out my parents bickering.

Honestly, I am so scared to tell Dallas that I've left. Not because it's hard to tell, but mostly because I can't help, but to think about the possibility of a break up.

I mean, it's bound to happen right? Long distance _never_ works. Probably the first week, first month maybe, but eventually it gets harder and harder and harder and before you know it it's done. Relationship over. It's either someone loses feelings or it gets boring or worse...someone cheats.

Don't get me wrong, I _am_ going to tell him eventually...Just not right now and maybe not even later tonight. Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow morning.. or evening...

My thoughts were cut off by a sudden stop of the car and the sound of the engine being turned off.

"We're here!" My mother said.

I looked out the window and saw the diner. In big blue lit up letters it said "Poppas breakfast diner"

The outside of the diner didn't really show much. It only had a few windows, but even that still didn't really show much.

I opened up the door and stepped out of the car.

"Come on!" My mother said from the entrance.

Dad chuckled and shook his head. "She's so excited." He said.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Who knows. But it's _wayyyy_ better than hearing her complain about stupid things."

I chuckled at his response and then opened up the

front door.

When I entered the diner an instant wave of cold air hit my body cooling me down.

The diner was actually kind of cute inside, it was set up exactly like the diner from the movie 'grease' and it had a cute little jukebox placed right next to the entrance. Right now it was playing 'Can't Help Falling In love' by Elvis Presley.

"Over here!" Mom waved from a table with a waiter standing by.

Dad and I walked over to the table and each took a seat.

"Hello welcome to 'Poppas breakfast diner' can I start off with your drinks?" Our waiter said.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **HEYYY GUYYSSS! Yeah I know it was kind of a little crappy chapter, but I didnt really feel like I should add too much because I wanna leave the good stuff to the next one, but otherwise. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review :). Also, someone was wondering if I'm going to continue my** **Other story, yes I will be, New chapter for that story coming soon :).**

 **-Sierra.**


	4. Sonic boom

**Please review :).**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"So." I said from the backseat "Where to next?"I asked.

"Uhhh, we can go grocery shopping." Mom said. "We really need food for our fridge."

"Nah."

"Wanna check out Sonic Boom?" Dad asked.

"I already know what Sonic Boom looks like, dad" I said.

"No you don't." He paused. "I renovated it." He smirked.

Suddenly growing extremely excited, a wide smile immediately grew on my face. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said. My parents both looked at each other and chuckled.

As you can see, I'm actually _really_ excited to see the new Sonic Boom. Since I was a little girl the store has always looked the same. Same welcome sign, same colors, same furniture, I'm pretty sure we had the same stains on the floor too. Haha.. Yeah, My dad never really cleaned the store.. ever.

But anyway, I _really_ hope this new "renovation" is huge.

AA

After what felt like hours, we finally arrived at the mall. Once my dad found a parking, I quickly opened up the car door and raced towards the entrance, completely forgetting that I actually have no idea where I'm even going.

"Ally slow down!" I heard my mother yell. "You don't even know where you're going." She said, but still, I ignored her.

I continued speeding through the mall trying to spot Sonic Boom, but unfortunately I had no luck.

I stopped walking, not only to get a better look around the area, but to also catch my breath.

"Where is it?" I said to myself.

"Maybe if you waited for us, you'd know where it is." My father smirked, as him and my mom approached me.

"Sorry" I chuckled "I'm just so excited to see the store." I said

Looking behind me, "Believe it or not, Ally." My mother started, "But Sonic Boom is right behind you."

A smile instantly appeared on my face I quickly spun around on my heels and looked behind me. My eyes instantly widened when I realized that the store behind me in fact _really_ was what I been looking for.

The store definitely looked way different than before. The doors were made out of glass, instead of boring old wood. The sign was way bigger than before and it said **"SONIC BOOM"** In big black letters with cute little musical notes around it. The outside alone was beautiful, now imagine how it would look _inside_

"Woah." I whispered.

Behind me, I heard my parents lightly chuckle. "You like?" Mom said.

"Like?" I scoffed. " _Like_ is not enough emotion." I said. "This place is beautiful!" I said.

"Why don't you take a look inside." Dad said.

"Where's the k-." As if dad was reading what I was thinking in my mind, he jiggled the keys in my face and handed them to me.

I literally squealed in excitement and snatched the keys out of his hand.

I quickly ran to the nicely clean glass doors and inserted the key to unlock them.

When I got inside the store, the smell of paint, and wood, and cleaning supplies filled up my nostrils.

I looked against the walls to look for a light, when I found it, I immediately pressed It and watched as the store lit up.

In response, my jaw immediately dropped and my eyes opened wide.

Brand new instruments were placed in every corner, guitars, violins, trumpets.. in the middle of the store had the counter, I know it's not important, but it was also renovated.

On the other side of the store had a staircase that led up to a few rooms (which I cannot _wait_ to check out) and beside the stair case was a beautiful grand piano.

"Is that.." I trailed off.

"Yup." Mom said.

I ran over to the piano and immediately ran my fingers across the keys.

"It's beautiful." I said a few seconds later.

"Better be." Dad chuckled. "This whole thing costs a lot."

Realizing, I knitted my eyebrows and turned to my parents. "Why the sudden change?" I asked.

Dad shrugged his shoulders and placed a hand on the counter. "I don't really know. Guess I just wanted something new." He said.

"Why don't you explore upstairs." Mom said. "Specifically the first door on the left." She winked.

"Why?" I smirked.

"Go check."

I quickly walked up the spiral stairs and walked to the first door on the left, like my mother said.

Slowly twisting the door knob, I pushed open the door and pressed the light switch when It came in view.

When I fully opened up the door I nearly fainted from amazement. I turned back around and leaned over the stair rail outside "Are you guys forreal?" I smiled.

My parents smiled up at me and then placed the keys on the counter. "We're heading off to the grocery store. Have fun up there." Mom said.

"We'll come get you when your done." Dad mentioned.

"Enjoy!" Mom said. They linked each others arms and exited the store.

I walked back into the room and actually spun around in circles.

"I got my own practice room, got my own practice room!" I sung.

Yup! You've heard me correctly, I got my own practice room. A room where I can play piano as long as I want, play my guitar with no interruptions, write my songs, _sing_ my songs. It's my own little private room where the main thing that's expected for me to do is practice what I love. Music.

It's quite small, but who's complaining? Not me. It's perfect. There's a piano in the corner, a couch in the back, a fridge against the wall, a microwave too, recording equipment, and a giant neon sign against the wall that spells out my name in cursive. It's amazing...

Not for nothing, but I think this Miami thing _could_ be a _little_ cool...

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **HEYYYYY GUYYYSSS !! Chapter 4. Like it? Hate it? Needs improvement? Please send your feedback in the reviews :). Once again, sorry if this chapter was a bit dry. Next chapter is gonna be way better. Promise. Also, I'm sorry I updated kind of late today (unless you live in China. Then it's probably early for you..I think) I was quite busy today with some "drama" in school. *rolls eyes* but anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna have a lot of time on my hands the next few days so updates will be coming. Bye!**

 **\- Sierra :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review :).**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

It's been a five days since we left Cali, five days since we moved into the new house, five days since I've seen my friends and five days since I've last spoke to Dallas.

And no I still haven't officially told him about me leaving, but I think he already caught on because he hasn't even called or texted me since then, and I can't even say he hasn't been using his phone because he updates his snapchat story almost _every_ hour.

Last night I finally decided that I _am_ going to call him tonight, I promise...

But anyway, it's 6:45am and I'm currently sitting at the foot of my bed contemplating whether my first day of school is really worth it right now. I am _so_ tired right now, I barely got any sleep last night. I was up half the night fixing up my room, unpacking, and folding my clothes. I finally finished everything at like 3am.

I heard a gentle knock at the door and then my mothers head slowly peek in "Ally?" She softly said. "Start getting ready." She said when she noticed I was awake.

"I'm so tired." I whined. "I was up half the night."

"Well I'm sorry honey, but nobody told you to finally unpack and decorate your room the _night_ before you were supposed to wake up at 6am." Mom chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting ready now." I said.

Mom nodded her head and walked back to the door. "I'm gonna be making breakfast so, hurry up." She said. With that, she left my room and shut the door.

After a few more seconds of staring at the floor, I finally got the strength to get up and head to my bathroom.

"Yikes." I said when I saw my reflection. Bags were under my eyes and my hair was sticking up in every direction. A shower is well needed right now..

I turned on the shower and waited until the mirror fogged up before taking off my clothes and stepping in.

When I was done with that, I stepped out the shower, dried off my body, wrapped my hair in the towel to dry, then put on my robe.

Walking over to the sink, I turned on the water and got my toothbrush ready to clean my teeth.

When I was done, I licked my teeth and smiled in the mirror.

"Ally? Breakfast is almost ready!" I heard my Mom yell.

"Okay!" I shouted. Turning off the water, I removed my hair from the towel and left the bathroom.

"What to wear, what to-Ahh! Perfect!" I smiled when I found the perfect first day of school outfit. It was a cute fluted sleeve, floral printed, yellow romper. Removing it from the hanger, I placed the romper on my bed and untied my robe letting it drop to the ground.

I threw on my romper and straightened it out, then I slipped on my white flats. For makeup, I didn't really put much on. Just some eyeliner and mascara and my lipgloss. For hair, I plugged in my curly iron and quickly curled my hair.

Satisfied with my look, I smiled in the mirror and winked at myself. Yes I winked at myself.

When I decided I was done, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to the dining room.

When I got closer and closer to the kitchen, cooked breakfast filled my nostrils causing my stomach to loudly growl.

 **AA**

"And here you go." My mother said as she placed my meal in front of me. I nearly drooled at the beautiful sight in front of me.

Mom cooked scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with a side of cooked home fries.

Before devouring my food, I smiled up my mom. "Thanks mom, looks great!" Then, I scarfed down my food, occasionally taking sips of my juice here and there..

"Slow down Ally." My mom chuckled. "You're gonna choke."

Taking my last bite, "Sorry mom." I blushed.

"You better get going now." She said. "School starts in thirty minutes and you still got to walk."

I groaned. "Why can't you or dad drop me off?"

"Your father is not here right now, he went to Orlando for something, I don't know." She shrugged. "But I'm sure he'll be back before you get out, if he does we'll come get you, Okay?"

I pursed my lips and nodded. "I better get going." I said before getting up from the chair. My mother smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Have a good day!" She said. "And if you need _anything_ just give me a call." She reminded.

"Okay." I said walking towards the door, Mom closely followed. I placed my hand on the door knob and opened it up. "Bye." I nervously smiled.

"Be careful." She said. With that, I stepped away from the house and walked to school..

 **AAAAA**

Okay, I've been walking for fifteen minutes and I have absolutely _no_ idea where I'm even going.

I _really_ should've asked my mother where the school was. Does _she_ even know where the school is?

As I'm walking, I see a tall figure walking ahead of me. Considering Marino high is the only high school around the neighborhood _and_ this person is wearing a bookbag, I figured we were both going to the same place.

"Um, excuse me?" I said. "Can you help me with something?" I asked.

The person didn't turn around. Maybe they didn't hear me?

"Excuse me?" I said a little louder. Still nothing.

Getting frustrated, I picked up my speed and tapped the, very tall, blonde male walking in front of me.

He quickly turned around and pulled out his headphones from his ears. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hello." I chuckled. "Um can you help me find something?" I asked.

"Sure! What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Marino High, you know it?"

"Yup! I actually go there. Uhh, it's down the street and to the left. You're most likely gonna see a bunch of kids walking so, just follow them, but if you happen to _not_ see them, just keep walking straight until you see a giant statue of a manatee" he explained.

I nodded my head. "Thank you" I said. "But you're not going to school?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm just stopping off at my girlfriends house. You can come with me to get her if you want? We can all walk together." He said.

I thought about it for a moment, but declined. "Thanks, but I'll just head off from here. Uhh, see you later?" I waved.

Before he could say anything else, I quickly walked away.

"Yeah." I heard him say behind me...

When I made it to the end of the block, just like that kid mentioned, I saw a bunch of other kids walking. Some of them stared, some of them didn't even notice me, but I didn't mind it. Being stared at is one of the things that come with being the new kid.

But anyway, just like that boy told me, I followed the kids until I infact did see a giant blue statue of a manatee.

Well guys, looks like I've made it to Marino High...

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **CHAPTERRR 5!! Yeah, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Think it needs improvement? Mmmm? Please let me know in the reviews, give me some suggestions, Feedback :). Also, can you guys let me if you're enjoying this? Do you guys want me to continue this? What are your thoughts? Anyway... Until next time...**

 **\- Sierraaaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review :)**

 **AAAAAAAAAAA**

When the giant manatee statue came in view it didn't take me too long to find the entrance. (Mostly because I just followed the other kids.) As I got closer and closer to the front doors, people's stares grew more and more, causing me to get a tad bit nervous.

Trying to avoid the stares, I continued looking straight ahead until I got to the front doors.

I placed my hand on the handle and pulled, but the door wouldn't budge. A few snickers were heard behind me. I tried the other door, but that too didn't budge, by now more laughs were growing.

"Um." Someone pushed in front of me, placing his hand on the handle. "It's push, darling, not pull."

He said before demonstrating and holding it open for me. At this point, everyone outside was now laughing at me.

I blushed from embarrassment and quietly thanked him. Slowly walking through the now opened door, I was greeted with fresh new stares.

"So you new here?" The kid from before asked as he walked beside me.

"Uh Yeah."

"Yeah, don't be nervous." He said. "When I first came here people stared too, especially when I struggled to open up that _stupid_ door." He chuckled. Just to be polite, I faked a small smile and nodded.

"But by fourth period the stares should die down." He assured. "Where did you move from?" He asked.

"California." I replied.

"Oooo, California. Is it nice there?" I nodded my head and genuinely smiled.

"Yup!" I said. "It's amazing."

"I've always wanted to go there, but.." He trailed off.

"But what?"

"What's there really do out there?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? There's _so_ much to do out there. Beaches, visiting the Hollywood sign, celebrity searching, eating at restaurants, going to malls, oh! And California has the _real_ Disney world." I gushed.

"Wow." He said amazed, "You just made it sound ten times more fun." He chuckled.

"It is." I smiled.

"I like you, your kind of nice" He smiled. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Ally, how bout you?"

"Elliot."

"Well Elliot, do you know where the main office is?" I asked, realizing I'm probably nowhere near the office.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Come on, follow me." He gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me in his direction.

Funny, talking with Elliot these for these few seconds _really_ distracted me from everyone's stares, which I'm pretty sure grew even more. And, ashamed to admit it, but it also distracted me from Dallas.. Is that a good thing?

Coming to a stop, Elliot held out the arm that wasn't holding on to mine and dramatically pointed to the office. "We have arrived, your majesty." He said.

"Well thank you, kind sir." I joked. "What would I have done without you?"

In response, Elliot laughed. "Do you want me to wait for you?" He asked. Thinking about it for a moment, a small smile grew on my face and I nodded my head.

"I'd like that... I'll just be a moment." I promised.

Elliot let's go of my wrist and I walk inside the air conditioned office. I walked over to the nearest secretary and politely smiled. "Hello, um-."

"You must be Ally!" The secretary widely smiled.

I chuckled. "Yeah, where do I get my schedule?"

"Your principal placed everything that you need inside of your locker, just give me a moment and I'll tell you your locker number and combination." She smiled. The lady removed her glasses and placed them on her nose, she then quickly typed a few letters, clicked a few times on her mouse, and then printed out a piece of paper, which she told me to collect.

"You're all set, Ally." She smiled. "If your missing anything just come here and let me know." She said.

I nodded my head and sheepishly smiled. "Thank you um.." I trailed off.

Realizing she never told me her name, she smiled at me and said "Ms. Sally."

"Thank you, Ms. Sally." I smiled.

"Your welcome honey, and welcome to Marino High." I thanked Ms. Sally one more time before turning around and walking out of the office.

When I entered the hallway I noticed Elliot was no longer there. Frowning, I pursed my lips and nodded.

I slowly made my way down the hall closely looking at each locker to see which one could possibly be mine.

"She looks lost." Someone whispered when I passed by. I rolled my eyes at their comment, of course I'm lost. I'm a new kid. Who actually knows _exaclty_ where they're going on their _first day_ of being in a _new_ school?

After a few minutes of walking up and down the halls, still trying to find my locker I started growing frustrated. Deciding to ask someone for help, I tapped on the first person I saw.

"Excuse me?"

The figure turned around, I automatically smiled at the familiar face.

"Hey you!" He said. It was the same blonde boy from earlier. "How's your first day going so far?" He asked.

I pouted, "Horrible. I'm lost."

"Again?" He joked. "We need to get you a map."

I chuckled at his response. "Yes please." I said. "Do you know where locker... uh..." I trailed off, looking down at my paper. "267 is at?"

"Yup that's actually right by my locker, I'll take you, just give me a second." I nodded my head and waited. The blonde turned to his right and whispered something to another blonde girl (who i didn't even notice) standing beside him. She looked up at me slightly smiled, I did the same and watched as the boy leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ready?" He said. I nodded my head and followed him as he walked ahead of me.

"That's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, Piper. She's pretty right?" He smiled.

I chucked and nodded. "Yeah she is."

"What about you?" He asked.

I knitted my eyebrows and turned to him. "What about me?"

"What's your relationship status? Single? In a relationship?"

"It's.." I trailed off. "Complicated."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that I don't even know if him and I are still even together. I haven't really told him that I moved out of the state, I just.. left." I said. "I also haven't spoken to him _since_ I left so." I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"I'm sure you guys are gonna be fine." He assured.

"Hopefully." I mumbled. "Hey, what's your name?"I asked.

"Austin, Austin Moon." Austin said. "And you?"

"Ally Dawson."

Coming to a stop, Austin held out his hand for a shake, "Well hello, Ally."

I lightly giggled and shook his much larger hand.

After that, the rest of the walk was silent, but a few minutes later we finally arrived at my locker. "And here you are." Austin said.

"Thank you so much." I said before putting in my combination. When my locker opened, I picked up the paper that was nicely folded inside.

Peeking over my shoulder, glancing down at my schedule,"Hey, we have the same classes!" Austin said. "You can just follow me the rest of the day If you want." He said.

"Cool, uh, just let me settle into my locker and we can start heading off." I said. I placed a few notebooks I knew I wasnt going to need until future classes, and then closed it shut.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said. Austin nodded, and with that he led me to our first class. English.

For the rest of the walk it was silent, but it wasn't like an awkward silence. It was nice. When we made it to the class it was quite empty, only a few kids were there.

I introduced myself to the teacher and he told me to find a seat anywhere I liked. Noticing the empty seat beside Austin, I walked over. Before sitting down I asked "Is it cool if I sit here?"

Austin hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded. "Yeah it's cool." He smiled. I placed my bag beside the chair and set down my books on the desk.

When I sat down, a few more kids started entering the class. Some people smiled at me, but some people just sat down and stared at me from their seats.

"Don't mind the stares, everything will probably die down by fourth period." Austin said.

I looked at him and slowly nodded. "So I've heard."

A few seconds after, the bell finally rang. It's amazing how I managed to get lost, find the office, get lost again, find my locker, walk slow with Austin, and still make it to class on time.

"Excuse me?" Someon said beside me. I looked up and saw the same blonde girl that Austin was with earlier. His girlfriend, Piper. "That's my seat." She softly said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She chuckled and said,

"It's cool."

"Piper." Austin said. "I'm sure you can find another seat for today." He told her.

Lifting my self up from the seat, "No no it's fine, Austin."

I collected my things off the desk and searched the room for an empty seat... which was all the way in the back on the _other_ side of the room.

Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I prepared myself to squeeze through the desks and make sure not to touch anybody's bags or bodies.

But, without a surprise, I failed.

"Watch it!" Someone said.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Excuse you." Someone else said.

I bit my lip. "Sorry."

"What is wrong with her?" Someone whispered.

When I made it to my seat, most of the students were turned around and staring at me amused.

I bit my lip again, but this time nervously, and then sat down at my desk.

"May I have your attention now?" The teacher said. The students turned the other direction and faced the teacher. "Okay class, today we will be reading Romeo and Juliet." Some kids muttered out "Yes!"

"But, we will also act it out." He said. "Everyone is participating which means each and everyone of you get a role." Some kids groaned and complained.

Ignoring the complaints, he continued. "I will hand out the books today and then decide who gets what part."

"We don't get to choose?" Someone asked.

"No. We'll allow destiny to choose for us." The teacher smirked. "This morning, I placed each character's name, from the play, inside of this black hat." He picked up the hat and shook it up. "You guys will make a line, pick out a piece of paper, then sit back down and wait for the next set of directions."

"What if we don't like what we got?" Austin asked.

"Trust me, you're going to like what you have. You might not like it when you first get it, but faith has a magical way of letting things play out." The teacher simply said.

 **(Authors note: I completely forgot to give the teacher a name, we'll just call him 'Mr. Brooks')**

A few seconds later, Mr. Brooks clapped his hands and placed the hat on his desk. "Now class, lets make a nice calm line beside my desk."

The class quickly stood up and made a neat line beside the teachers desk. When most of the students got on, I stood up and went to the back.

"Stupid idea don't you think?" Austin said, coming up from behind me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I kind of like it. Sounds fun." I said. "Where's Piper?" I asked, noticing she wasn't with Austin.

"She's all the way in the front, she wants to be Juliet and she thinks if she goes in the front she'll get a better chance at getting the part."

"Who do you want to be?" I asked.

"I don't really care." He shrugged. "How about you?"

"Juliet sounds nice.." I said "But then again, I dont really care either." I added. Austin nodded and faced the front of the line, I did the same and watched people's reactions when they picked out their character.

Some people smiled, some people rolled their eyes, some people cried, and some people even threw their paper on the floor and stormed out of the classroom. I quietly laughed at their reactions.

The next person was Piper, I watched as she excitedly reached into the black hat. Before reading the paper, she held it up to her chest and shut her eyes. Then she unfolded it. Judging by the way her eyes dropped, I'm assuming it wasn't the role she hoped for.

Without a word she sighed and shoved the paper into her pocket, dragging herself to her chair, she quietly sat down.

I teared my eyes away from her and focused back up to the front of the door line. My turn was getting closer and closer.

When it was finally my turn, Austin gently pushed me. "Your turn." He said.

I walked up to the hat and looked inside. There were only two slips of paper left. I'm pretty sure somebody already got the role of Juliet, and the paper that I'm about to choose is probably a servent with only a few lines.

I grabbed one of the two papers and sat back down, not even checking to see who I got.

Austin was the last person to pick out a name, and when he did, his eyes widened in either excitement, or surprise. I couldn't really tell.

When he sat back down, Mr. Brooks gave out the next set of directions.

"Now, starting from front to back, you guys will stand up and read out the characters you picked." He pointed to a girl in the front. She excitedly stood up and smiled to the class.

"I got Lady Capulet!" She smiled. She sat back down and the next person stood up.

"I got Benvolio."

"I got Capulet."

"I got Lady Montague."

"Servant."

"Tybalt."

You get the point..When it was Austin's turn he slowly stood up and read the name of the paper. "I got Romeo." He simply said. The class clapped.

"Congratulations, Austin" Mr. Brooks said when the clapping stopped."Piper?"

Piper stood up and hesitantly read the name. "I -I got the Nurse." She softly said. She quickly sat back down, then focus was set back on the next student.

When it was finally my turn I stood up and looked at the class who was (with no surprise) staring at me.

Considering, nobody read off the name "Juliet" yet, I grew quite a bit excited.

I unfolded the paper and read the name in my mind.

Registering the name, My eyes grew wide and a huge smiled formed on my face. "I got Juliet." I said.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **HEYY GUYSSSS!!! YES THIS CHAPTER WAS PRETTY LONG I KNOW! 3k words. That's quite a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts, even if you hated it or didn't like it as much, just let me know and give me suggestionsss. If you liked it, however, still please leave a review :). But I hope you guys enjoyed this, I actually took lots of time**

 **Working on it and I feel pretty confident about this chapter so :)... until next time...**

 **-Sierra.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION! Before I start anything I just wanna ask if you guys are enjoying this, I'm not getting lots of reviews and i don't know if it's because my story is boring, or if people just don't really read AA FanFictions anymore Like they used to... but just pleaseeeeeeeee let me know if you guys are enjoying this story. Thank youuu :)))**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Registering the name, My eyes grew wide and a huge smiled formed on my face. "I got Juliet." I said.

Looking around the room, I noticed everyone seemed to be... shocked, but that quickly changed once Austin started clapping, then everyone else started to clap with him.

Once the clapping stopped, Mr. Brooks smiled at me. "Congratulations Ally." He said. I sheepishly smiled up at him and quickly sat back down.

"Okay, class. Now that you guys picked out your names, and read your roles, I'm going to hand out the books and then you guys will start reading over your lines until the end of the class." Mr. Brooks explained. "In four days, we will be acting out Act 1, Scene 1, in the auditorium." He mentioned.

Then, the teacher grabbed a bunch of books, placed it in front of each row, and ordered the people in the front to take one book and pass the rest down behind them.

When I recieved my book, I flipped through the pages to find any bit of Juliet's lines to start practicing.

As I was reading, someone gently tapped my shoulder. Turning my head to face them, the person handed me a folded up piece of paper then nodded towards the front. I followed their direction and noticed Austin turned around, facing me.

"Open it." He mouthed. Following his direction, I looked down at the paper and unfolded it. " **HI"** the note said.

I shook my head and giggled. Grabbing a pen from my bag, I simply wrote back. **"Lol. Hey, you satisfied with your role?"** Folding it back up, I tapped the person who passed me the note before and nicely asked them to pass it back up to Austin.

A few minutes later, the note was passed back to me. **"Yeah, actually...not the role I expected to get, but... How bout you?"** Smiling, I grabbed my pen and started to write, but before I could fold the paper back up and send it to Austin, the bell rang.

Students instantly jumped up from their seats and quickly started packing up their things.

"Okay guys, read the first scene and practice your lines." Mr. Brooks said as the students left. "Have a good day."

Before getting up from my seat, I placed the book and my pen into my bag. Hesitantly, I walked over to Austin and Piper.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey, Ally. Congratulations on getting Juliet." Piper smiled, (although it looked kind of fake)

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'm sorry, you didn't get the part you wanted.. Austin told me you wanted Juliet."

"It's fine." She said. "I guess destiny wanted you as Juliet, and we can't question destiny." She chuckled.

With a small smile, I nodded my head."Exactly."

Looking up at Austin, "I should head to class now." Piper said. Austin nodded and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. "See you later, Ally." Piper waved. I smiled and waved back.

"We should head off too." Austin said a few seconds later. I nodded my head and with that, we both left the class.

"So you never answered my note." Austin reminded. "Are you happy with the role you got?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, "But I think Piper would've made a _great_ Juliet." I said. "You think I should ask Mr. Brooks to give _her_ the role Instead?"

Stopping in his tracks, Austin quickly turned to me, "Of course not!" He said. "Trust me I know Piper, she'll be over this by tomorrow.. and besides, destiny chose you, you never _ever_ question the great destiny." Austin said, adding a bit of a dramatic tone towards the end. I giggled and continued walking.

A few seconds later, we arrived to our next class, which was history. One of the most boring classes _ever._

Just like in the previous class, I introduced myself to the teacher, who's name was Mr. Lynch. He told me I can sit anywhere I like, and of course, I chose the seat beside Austin.

I walked over to the seat beside Austin and sat down. "Brace yourself" He warned. "Since your new, Mr. Lynch is gonna make you stand up in front of the class and have you show us one of your hidden talents." Austin said. Automatically, my eyes widened.

"What?" I said. "W-Why would he do that?"

Austin shrugged. "He says it will help you feel "comfortable" around us."

"What's your hidden talent?" I asked.

Austin smirked and leaned back into his seat, placing his hands behind his head. "I don't mean to brag, but I kind of have an amazing singing voice." He said. "What's your talent?"

Mimicking his actions, I leaned back into my seat and smirked. "I don't mean to brag either, but uh, I may or may not have an _amazing_ singing voice too."

He nodded impressively and crossed his arms. "I'll be the judge of that." He said. I chuckled and playfully rolled my eyes.

A few seconds later, more kids started entering the room. Most of them were the same kids from my previous class, so they didn't pay attention to me. (Thank god..)

When majority of the classroom was full, Mr. Lynch greeted the class. "Goodmorning students, I hope you guys had a wonderful weekend." He said. "Now before we start our lesson, we have a _new_ student joining us today." He glanced at me and pointed. "Ally, why don't you make your way to the front of the class." He smiled.

"You got this." Austin whispered. I pursed my lips and nodded. Getting up from my seat, I slowly walked to the front of the room, and stood beside Mr. Lynch.

When I faced the class and noticed all the people staring at me, I instantly grew nervous. Let me make this clear, I don't have stage fright or anything, I'm not scared to sing in front of people.. I'm just _scared_ of their reactions. I mean, what if they think my singing sucks? Or what if they laugh, what if they bully me? What if for the _rest_ of the school year everyone calls me stupid names like 'Trashy Ally'...

"Okay Ally, introduce yourself and then show us one of your hidden talents."

Nodding my head, I licked my lips and opened my mouth to speak. "Uh, hi.. My name is Ally.. and uh, I came from California.."

"And what is your hidden talent?" The teacher asked.

"Um... I guess I can-." Before I could continue, the door swung open. Immediately, my head turned and my eyes met up with a familiar pair of hazel eyes. Elliot.

Breaking our eye contact, Elliot looked at the teacher."Sorry I'm late." He said.

"Please take a seat." Mr. Lynch simply told him. He nodded his head, and took a seat towards the back. "You were saying Ally?" The teacher said.

I removed my eyes away from Elliot and focused back on the class, occasionally glancing straight at him here and there. "I was just saying how I can sing." I said. "That's my hidden talent."

"Ooo, you can sing? Sing something!" Mr. Lynch said.

Knowing that there was no way out for me, I simply nodded my head and swallowed.

I closed my eyes and took in a breath.

" _Well I heard there was a secret chord, that David_

 _played and pleased the lord, but you don't really_

 _care for music, do you? Well it goes like this the_

 _Fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift_

 _The baffled king, composing Hallelujah.._

 _Hallelujah.._

 _Hallelujah.._

 _Hallelujah.._

 _Hallelujah.."_

From there I stopped singing and slowly opened up my eyes. The whole class stared at me with their mouths slightly opened. I looked straight at Elliot and noticed his expression wasn't any different from anybody else's, except for Austin, who had a big smile painted on his face.

Austin rose from his seat and rapidly started clapping, the rest of the students followed. Some even whistled and cheered.

I smiled and blushed because of their reactions.

"Ally that was...amazing... W-w-where did you learn to s-sing like that?" Mr. Lynch stuttered.

"I dont even know." I chuckled. "I just come from a musical family." I shrugged.

"Well that was amazing." He complimented. I smiled and thanked him, then took my seat next to Austin; but before I sat down, I took a quick glance at Elliot who was staring at me with an emotionless expression.

"As your judge, I'd say you get a ten out of ten." Austin whispered. I giggled and leaned over to him.

"Now I wanna hear _you_ sing." I whispered.

"Soon." He smirked. I pursed my lips and faced the teacher who was now talking about.. I dont even know...

After what felt like _years_ the class finally ended. when Austin and I left, Elliot didn't even bother to even _try_ to talk to me. I mean, the least he can do is apologize. He ditched me on my _first day,_ after he said he was going to wait for me...

 **AAAAAAAAAAA**

After a few more _boring_ classes, it was finally time for lunch. Austin said I could sit with him and his friends for lunch, which I was glad to hear. I really didn't wanna have to finish my lunch at an empty table by myself.

So right now, Austin and I were both walking back to our lockers to put away the books we no longer need. When we get to our lockers, I notice Piper and a few other people leaning against Austin's locker. 

"Hey guys!" Austin said to the people. 

"Hey Austin." They said. 

"Hey baby." Piper softly said before reaching up to give him a kiss. "Hey, Ally." She said, when she turned to me. 

I smiled at her, "Hey." I simply said. I put in my locker combination and placed my books neatly into my locker. 

"Ally, these are my friends." Austin said, referring to the people from before. 

I closed my locker and turned to them. 

"Hi." I waved. Austin pointed to a tall blonde girl, 

"That's Carrie." He said. "And this is Dez" He pointed to a red head. "This is Marcus." He pointed to a brunette. "And this is Cassidy." He pointed to another blonde. 

I waved at them again and smiled. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Ally." I said. 

"Hi Ally." They all said together. 

"Now that we all know each other, can we go to the cafeteria now? I'm starved." Marcus said. 

We all agreed and started walking to the cafeteria, but before we actually even left the lockers, a certain someone stopped me. 

"Hey Ally." Elliot softly. "Can I uh, talk to you?"He asked. 

I looked back at Austin and my new friends, who were looking at me confused. I turned back to Elliot and simply said. "Why? You might leave again."I rolled my eyes. 

"No I won't.. I promise." He said. I stared at him for a moment then turned my head back to my friends. 

"I'll catch up with you guys in a few." I promised. They nodded their heads and then walked off. When they were at a farther distance, I turned my head back to Elliot. "What do you wanna talk about?"

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Ooooo, chapter 7! How'd you like it? Hate it? Love it? Like it? Needs improvement? Please let me know in the reviews :). Until next time..**

 **-Sierra**


	8. Chapter 8

"So." Austin said as we all sat down at the lunch table. "What did Elliot say to you?" He asked.

The group turned to me, suddenly eager to know my answer. I casually shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my fruit cup. "Nothing important." I simply said. Immediately, the group spoke all at once.

"Really?" Cassidy chuckled. "Could've fooled me, it looked important." She smirked.

"Yeah, is he your boyfriend?" Carrie asked.

"There's no way Ally has a boyfriend yet, she just got here." Marcus jumped in.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you guys _are a thing, you're totally hot!"Carrie smiled._

"Do you like him?" Piper grinned.

"Yeah do you?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Or do you like cotton candy?" Dez asked.

"Stop!" I yelled. The group instantly closed their mouths and muttered quick apologies. "I don't like Elliot, and nothing important went on in our conversation." I said. "All he did was apologize."

"What did he do?" Marcus asked.

I rolled my eyes and picked at my fruit, "He ditched me." I said. "After he promised he was going to wait for me. I was hoping he could show me around." I mentioned.

"But look on the bright side." Austin smirked. "You met me."

The group cleared their throats and glared at Austin. "U-us" He corrected.

Rolling their eyes, they all turned back to me "Don't let it bother you, Ally." Cassidy said.

"Yeah, Elliot is a total player anyway." Carrie added. "He was probably just trying to get you to like him, so he can ask you out, and then get in your pants." She explained.

I frowned at the thought, suddenly getting uncomfortable. "Well, sucks for him because I have a boyfriend." I blurted out. The girls eyes lit up with excitement and they instantly bombed me with lots of questions.

"Really? Who is?" Piper asked.

"Does he go to this school?" Cassidy asked.

"Is he hot?" Carrie asked.

"What's his name?" Marcus chimed in.

"Is he allergic to pigeons?" Dez asked.

"How old is he?"

"What's his nationality?"

"What school does he go to?"

"Does he like mustard on his hotdogs?"

"Wha-."

"Guys!" I yelled again. Like before, they stopped talking and muttered apologies. "I love how you guys are so interested in my life." I chuckled.

"But yes, I have a boyfriend. His name is Dallas, he lives in California, so no he doesn't go to this school, he's about our age, he is very hot, he prefers ketchup on his hotdogs, And no, Dez, he's not allergic to pigeons." I replied, chuckling a bit when I answered Dez's question.

"How long have you guys been together?" Cassidy asked.

"About six months." I said.

"What's he look like?" Piper asked.

"Uh, he's about 5'11, he has dark hair that flips perfectly to the side , tan, perfectly white teeth, hazel eyes, OH! And he smells like a fresh summer breeze." I gushed.

"Sounds like a keeper." Carrie winked. "Do you miss him?"

Remembering what's going on between Dallas and Me, I frowned at her question and nodded my head.

"Yeah...Yeah I do." I said...

The rest of the lunch period, the group just continued asking me questions about myself. Why did I move to Miami, do I like the school so far, what I like to do for fun, who's my favorite singer, favorite movies.. Those kind of questions.

Before I knew it the school day was over and I was heading off back home. Considering neither my mother or father was waiting for me outside, I assumed dad wasn't back from his "trip" yet, but I didn't really mind it because I got to walk home with Austin and Piper.

"Jolly Ranchers or skittles." Austin asked as we walked.

"Mmm, skittles." Piper answered.

"Jolly ranchers." I said.

"Okay, how about.. Guns N' Roses or Aerosmith?" He asked.

"I never really listened to them." Piper shrugged. "Ally?"

I pursed my lips and thought for a moment. "I don't really know to be honest, I mean I love Guns N' Roses, but I love Aerosmith too. I mean, I think we can all agree that those two bands are two amazing ones. So, I can't really choose." I said.

"What's your favorite song from them?" Austin smiled.

"For Aerosmith it's gotta be 'Dont wanna miss a thing', I just cannot get over that song. It's amazing. And for Guns N' Roses, I have to say November Rain." I said. Austin nodded impressively.

"I think I would choose Guns N' Roses for this one." Austin said. "Don't get me wrong, Aerosmith is great too, but Guns N' Roses? Every song they've written never disappoints. Sweet child O' mine, November rain, welcome to the jungle. I-it's just amazing."

I smiled at the way Austin eyes widened and lit up from excitement as he talked about the band. He looked as if he was a little kid who woke up on Christmas morning and got every single present he ever wanted.

"How much do you like music?" I asked.

"Like? I love music." He smiled. "Ever since I was able to speak, I've wanted to become a singer."

Deciding to mention Sonic Boom, "My dad just opened up this new store in the mall and I have my own practice room in it. It has recording equipment and a piano, you should stop by some time and record a song." I mentioned.

"REALLY!" He yelled from excitement. "Can we go now?" He asked. "Can we? Can we?"

"Austin." Piper tugged at his shirt. (I completely forgot she was even here..) "You said you were going to help me with my homework." She said.

"Can we do that another time?" He asked her.

"No."

"Please baby?"

"No, Austin."

"But why-."

"Austin." I interrupted. "It's fine we can go to Sonic Boom another time" I assured.

The excitement that was on his face before, slowly fell. Now, he looked like he woke up on Christmas morning and got absolutely _nothing_. Austin nodded his head and sighed. "Fine." He dryly said.

I flashed a small sympathetic smile towards him and continued walking..

The rest of the walk to Pipers house was silent, but that all stopped when we arrived at her place.

"See you tomorrow, Ally." She waved.

"Bye Piper." I smiled. "Bye Austin."

With a slight smile, he waved and said "Later Als."

I smiled again and waved one last time before leaving them...

 **AAAAAAAAA**

 **yeah, I know you guys don't have to say it. It was a sucky chapter, sorry about that. I'm just kind of busy today and I didn't want to leave you guys with absolutely nothing. But tomorrow's chapter will be better and Ally will finally get to talk to Dallas. Also, for one of the reviewers, I will be updated my other story soon. Just still trying to figure what to right exactly lol. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this sucky chapter. Ughhhh! Until next time :)**

 **-Sierra**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Dallas, um.. it's Ally... again... I um.. I called you about an hour ago, I don't know if you checked your phone yet, but uh, we _really_ need to talk about us and our relationship, so.. please call me back.."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. Pulling the phone away from my ear, I ended the call and tossed my phone beside me.

It's 8pm right now, 5pm in Cali.. I called Dallas about three times already and he hasn't called me back or even texted at all. I don't know if he's ignoring me, or busy, or his phone is just simply dead right now.

A part of me wants to make things right between me and Dallas, but another part is telling me that the only _right_ thing to do is just break up with him. I mean, how are we gonna even work with this long

distance thing? He's like 40,000 miles away, and we go to different schools. How can we work? It pains me to even _think_ about ending our relationship, but holding onto it will only make things worse..

Suddenly, a gentle knock tapped on my bedroom door. "Come in." I said. Slowly, the door opened and a all too familiar mop of blonde hair peeked through. Austin? "What are you doing here?" I asked as I got up from my bed and straightened out my clothes.

"My mom said new people moved into the neighborhood, she wanted me to come introduce myself." He said.

"Well did you tell her we already met in school?" I chuckled.

"Well, I didn't realize _you_ were my new neighbor until I actually came here."He said. "You know you _really_ look like your mom." He mentioned.

"So I've heard." I nodded.

" I _really_ like your room. I love the posters." He said, as he looked all around my room. Walking over to my guitar, he picked it up and started playing a tune that I've never heard before.

"Did you make that up?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled. "You like it?"

"I love it! All you need are lyrics, do you have any?" I asked.

"That's the thing, I can write music, but I can't actually write lyrics."

Thinking about it for a moment, I reached under my pillow and grabbed my brown songbook. Flipping through the pages until I found the perfect song, I placed my book beside him. "Well your in luck. Sing that song, with that tune." I said. Austin smiled at me and attempted to reach over and grab my book, but I quickly slapped his hand and clutched my journal under my arm. "Don't touch my book." I glared.

"I just wanted to bring it closer." He chuckled. Relaxing a bit, I placed my book beside him again.

"Can you see it better?" I asked. Nodding his head, he started strumming the guitar again playing the same tune as before.

" _Ohh.. ohh.. yeah.._

 _okay maybe I'm shy, but usually I speak my mind_

 _But by your side, I'm tongue tied._

 _Sweaty palms, I turn red you think I have no confidence, but I do, just not with you_

 _Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say... yeah... So forgive me, If I'm doing this all wrong, I'm trying, my best in this song, to tell you what can I do? I'm stuck on you._

 _I'm hoping, you feel what I do, cause I told mom about you, I told her,_ _what can I do? I'm stuck on you. And like the night sticks to the moon... Girl... I'm stuck on you."_

Slowly coming to a stop, he lifted his head up away from my book. Eagerly waiting for a response, he tightened his lips and spoke. "You wrote that?" He asked.

Speechless, I simply nodded my head.

"Did I sing It right?Was it good?" He asked.

Still trying to find my words, I nodded again.

With a wide smile, Austin looked at me, "That's a _really_ great song you wrote, you're really talented."

Finally, I spoke. "T-t-thank you." I stuttered. "Y-y-your voice. It's a-a-amazing"

Austin's smile grew wider. Placing the guitar back on the stand, he hesitantly sat at the foot of my bed. "Thanks" He finally said. "But what about you?"

Knitting my eyebrows together, "What about me?" I softly chuckled.

"Sing something."

"I sang earlier in class today." I said.

"Yeah, but I wanna hear you sing one of _your_ songs."

Thinking about it for a moment, I nodded my head and picked up my songbook. It took a moment for me to find a good song, but when I did I started singing.

 _"Yellow diamonds in the night_

 _And we're standing side by side_

 _As your shadow crosses mine, what it takes to come alive.. it's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny.. but I've gotta let it go_

 _We found Love in a hopeless place_

 _We found Love in a hopeless place_

 _We found Love in a hopeless place_

 _We found Love in a hopeless place"_

When I was done, I looked up from my songbook and stared at Austin for a response. He stared at me with a small smile on his face and mouth slightly opened. "So how was it?" I asked.

"You're amazing." He blurted out. I giggled at his compliment and looked down at my hands and blushed.

Raising my head up to look at him, I smiled "Thank you." I softly said..

For a few minutes we both stared at each other. Neither us said a word, we just stared and cherished the little musical moment we just had.

As I stared at Austin, I noticed some things about him. Like his eyes.. his eyes were a nice dark chocolate brown and his hair was such a pretty blonde with perfect brown specks all around.

His lips were a perfect shade of pink and they were also nicely plump.

I have to admit, Austin was a pretty good looking guy...

Breaking the eye contact, Austin cleared his throated and turned his head to another direction. "Your phone is ringing." He announced.

Turning my head to where I tossed my phone, I saw that it in fact _was_ ringing. Without even thinking, I grabbed my phone and turned it over to see who was calling.

My eyes immediately widened at the name that displayed itself on my screen.

I guess Austin noticed my facial expression change because he leaned over to take a look at my phone. "Dallas? Who's- wait.." His eyes widened as he realized _who_ was calling.

"Yeah." I nervously swallowed.

"Are you gonna answer?" He asked.

Licking my lips, I slowly nodded. "I have to." I whispered. Pressing the answer button, I stared for a moment as the seconds of the call increased.

"Ally?" I heard through the phone. "Hello?"

Slowly raising the phone up to my ear I let out a breath, that I didn't even realize I was holding, and spoke into the phone. "Hi." Is what I said.

Getting straight to the point, "What is it that you wanna talk to me about?" Dallas asked. I closed my eyes and braced myself to come clean, but then the next words Dallas uttered, I immediately froze. "Besides you leaving without telling me."

"I'm sorry." I quickly responded. "I didn't know how to tell you and I was afraid you would break up with me. I just... I-I-I-I panicked."

"So, instead of telling me the day of you leaving or even before that, you decide to make a _phone call_ and tell me _a week_ later."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"You really think a stupid apology is gonna cut it?" He softly asked. "Ally you left me, without saying a word about it- do you really think this is okay?"

Nervously biting my lip, I looked up at Austin who was already staring at me. He flashed a sympathetic smile towards me and mouthed. "It's okay."

"No." I spoke into the phone. "I was just so scared to tell you, I thought that you would break up with me." I whispered the last part. For a few seconds the line was silent, which just added on to my nervousness.

"Yeah. I probably would've." He finally said, "I mean, do you really think long distance would work?"

I shrugged my shoulders, forgetting he couldn't even see me. "I don't know." I softly said.

"So now what?" He asked.

I let out a dry chuckle and looked down at my fingers. "I don't know." I repeated. "What do you think we should do?" I asked.

On both ends it was completely silent for a moment, but then words defeated the silence and Dallas uttered words I wish I hadn't heard (I think) "Break up." He said.

I expected myself to just burst into tears or actually feel my heart breaking, or even hang up the phone out of anger, but oddly, none of those things happened. Infact, I was kind of relieved that he said those words. I'm not sure why, maybe it's because I haven't registered what he said yet or maybe it's because I wasn't really hung up on him like I portrayed, but all I know is, when he said those two words, my heart felt like it was finally free.. like I had a ton of bricks laying on it and now it's been lifted.

With ease I let out breath and agreed with his words. "Yeah. I think we should." I nodded.

"So, friends?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

For a few more minutes, the conversation went on, but then we said our goodbyes and I ended the call. Placing my phone beside me, I pushed my back against my mattress and just stared up at my ceiling.

Completely forgetting Austin was even in my room, I closed my eyes and let out a breath of relief.

Breaking the silence, Austin's soft voice filled the room. "Sorry to interrupt your little 'Ally moment', but uh... what did he say?" He asked.

Opening my eyes, I turned to Austin and smiled. "We broke up."

"And you're okay with that?" He chuckled. I lifted myself up and stared ahead of me, assuring myself that I really _am_ okay.

Turning to Austin and slowing nodding, "Yeah." I smiled. "Yeah I am."

For a moment we both stared at each other and then at the same time, we bursted out into uncontrollable laughs. I have no idea why we're even laughing, but it feels good.

Once our laughing stopped, Austin wiped a tear from his eye then asked me, "How does it feel to be single?"

"Amazing." I chuckled, "I feel free.. FREE!"

Throwing myself back on my bed, I close my eyes and take it all in..


End file.
